1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to shirt hold-down structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved shirt hold-down device wherein the same is arranged to secure an individual's shirt relative to an individual's waist and groin area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art shirt hold-down devices are available in the prior art and U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,659 to Campbell indicates the use of a shirt hold-down device for use by an infant arranged to secure the infant's shirt relative to the diaper area.
The instant invention is arranged to employ a shirt hold-down device utilizing a unique fastening structure permitting a combination of a plurality of fabrics relative to shirt usage as an improvement over prior art structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.